Just My Luck
by sugarscreamer
Summary: hunter OC gets caught in the rain and wishes for some warmth and company from her favorite angel. ;]


Castiel/OC (that is yet unnamed) and it's pretty long. there's lots of profanity, smut and "pizza man" references lol. also Cas is a bit OOC so i'm sorry about that. oh and it's not set in the present, it's set sometime back when Cas *SPOILER* was still an angel. ummm ya i think that's it. please be nice, it's my first Spn fic. i really just wrote it for myself and not for anyone else but i just decided it was pretty damn good and felt like sharing it. sooo here ya go…

* * *

"Fuck my life," I muttered as the engine of my beat-up car sputtered and finally died. It was pouring rain, the middle of the night and I was deep in the woods near an old disused cemetery - miles away from any kind of civilization. I did NOT need this right now. I had just finished a hunt, just salted and burned the bones of a particularly nasty poltergeist, and all I wanted was to get back to my warm, dry motel room, have a drink and call it a night. To make matters worse, I was getting absolutely no cell reception out here. 

Deciding as a hunter I had been in worse situations, I decided to hoof it into town. Or at least flag down the next driver I saw for a ride - but not before a last act of desperation. I did something I hadn't done in months, I prayed to Castiel.  
"Cas...shit, I know you probably have a million other better things to do right now then help me out but...*sigh* and I know we didn't end things on the best of terms the last time we met, but...please, if you're listening...oh who am I kidding? You're always listening. Anyway...if you could get me out of this stupid little situation, you know beam me up, in a way? Well, I'd be so grateful. Hell, I'll forget about the little disagreement we had. It's over, okay? Please?" 

After a few moments of desperate, awkward silence just waiting for some sign or sight of the angel, I gave up hope. "Oh fuck it, why'd I even try?" I pulled my thin hood over my head and got out of the car, making sure to lock it. I'd call a tow company in the morning and have it looked at. In the meantime, it looked like it was just me, my own two tired aching feet, and a stretch of miles that seemed endless. Oh ya, and of course the torrential downpour. Ugh.  
With my hand on my salt gun and my other hand wrapped around the knife in my pocket, I started off. You could never be too careful as a hunter; you never knew what could be lurking out there, when you least expected it. I pulled my already drenched hood tighter and shivered. 

Just my luck, not a car in sight for twenty minutes. I kept hoping I'd see one, but no such luck. My night just kept getting better. I cursed myself for going alone on this hunt. My friend Audrey had offered her help, but she was already busy with another far tougher hunt than my own and I assured her that I could take care of a simple little poltergeist.  
Of course, the hunt wasn't a problem. It was the little things like this. It would sure be nice to have some company right now. And company meant getting a ride with a friend in their hopefully working car. Just when I began really losing hope, literally on the verge of tears from exhaustion and frustration, I heard the familiar flap of feathery wings.  
"You called?" A deep, husky voice uttered from inches behind me. I spun around to see that angelic face so close to mine. Cas still hadn't really gotten the whole "personal space" thing that was second-nature to humans, and every time he did this I felt my heart skip a beat. 

Castiel had helped me on a few hunts in the past. We became partners in crime, friends even. But I had always wanted something more. He was quite possibly the most gorgeous being I had ever seen and sometimes I just couldn't help staring. I kept telling myself that he was an angel, basically a "baby in a trenchcoat" as a friend had called him once. But I couldn't help my carnal urges. I suppressed these feelings, and Cas and I continued working together. As far as I knew he was totally oblivious to my feelings for him. And for now at least, that's how I wanted it. Cas and I had a falling out about a month ago. We had been hunting and we had a disagreement about how to go about it. Me, having years of experience under my belt, told Cas he should follow my orders on this one but he was so stubborn. He called me "the most difficult woman he'd ever met" and disappeared. We hadn't spoken since then. 

"I d-didn't expect you to come," I stammered, the chill of the rain causing my teeth to chatter. I hoped he wasn't still mad at me. I could really use a friend right now.  
"I was attending to another matter. What do you need?" He looked at me with those baby blue eyes, squinted in confusion and his head tilted slightly to the side. Oh Cas, still so...well, blissfully angelic and naive. It was as if he couldn't understand how rain could bother anyone.  
"Well, my car wouldn't start, I can't get any cel phone reception out here and well...I'm kinda soaking wet." I looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'd get the hint.  
"Oh...I see." He paused. I shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "And you want me to...transport you?"  
"Uh...ya, Cas. That would be great. If you wouldn't mind, of course." 

Before I knew what what happening, Cas put his arms around me in an embrace and it felt as though the world around us was spinning uncontrollably. He had done this several times to me before but each time it caught me off guard. I always felt a bit of motion sickness afterwards.  
He pulled away and I saw that we were in my motel room. Surprised, I asked, "Cas...how did you know where I was staying?"  
For the first time, I saw Cas show a bit of bashfulness. He looked down at the floor sheepishly and said, "I've been...watching over you. I didn't want you to worry. I just...I feel a bond...a strong one...with you I mean. I know we had a disagreement but I was worried about you hunting alone. I wanted to make sure you were alright." 

I felt my cheeks redden at the thought of him watching me when I couldn't see him - what had he seen? Probably everything. I had undressed, showered, slept, hell even pleasured myself when I thought no one was looking, all countless times since I had seen him last. I felt an uncontrollable tingle between my thighs.  
"Cas...that's sweet. But really, I've been hunting on my own for years. I'm okay. You have more important things to worry about than me anyway. You know that."  
He looked confused. "You are important! I have the time. I mean, I am an angel of the Lord after all. I can make time for many things that humans can't." 

At this I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Ya, so you keep telling me, angel boy. Keep bragging!"  
He smiled that beautiful bright white smile of his at this little jab. Cas had gotten used to a few human things in his time on Earth, one of them being my playful teasing.  
Suddenly it was silent again and I didn't know how to break it. "So," I finally muttered. "You feel a...bond...with me? You mean like, the bond you have with Dean?" I was carefully testing the waters here. I had to know more.  
The angel furrowed his brow the way he always did when he had to think hard about something. "No...I mean, yes...I don't know. It's different...the bond between you and I. I have...different feelings...I don't quite understand them...I'm sorry I'm not good at this "human emotions" thing." 

A little bit of hope bubbled up inside me suddenly. "Oh...what kind of feelings, Cas? Maybe I can help you understand."  
Looking sheepish again, he said, "Remember what I told you about that video with the pizza man?"  
Oh, boy. My heart thudded in my chest and I could feel my panties dampening with what was definitely not rain water.  
"Uh...I...think so," I stammered. Suddenly his look of boyish shyness turned to wanton need. He looked into my eyes with longing through those thick lashes and said, "I'd like to have the pizza with you."  
I nearly choked on a laugh at this child-like naivete. But I knew his meaning. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. By pizza, of course, he meant he wanted to have sex with me. 

Despite Cas' ignorance of most human customs, he was slowly getting accustomed to some of them. He knew about sex and he had even felt desire. He told me when he watched the "pizza man video", his "genitalia stood at attention" as he put it. And now he wanted to have the pizza with me? Well I wanted to have the pizza with him too! God, did I ever. How long had I yearned for this moment to come? But I never held out hope. I had never had much luck in love and it wasn't likely to happen with an angel. 

But here we both were. Cas' eyes were scanning my frame with curiosity. My drenched clothes still stuck to my skin. My hair was limp and messy and my mascara was probably smeared. I didn't feel sexy in the least. Cas' clothes were drenched too. They stuck to his skin in all the right places. I realized his white button-down beneath the trademark trenchcoat he wore was plastered against his chest and I could see the damp, pink skin underneath. A bead of rain water ran from his temple, down his cheek, and trailed down his neck. My breath quickened. 

I realized I didn't care what I looked like. Cas wanted me and I wanted him. That was all that mattered right now. Just as I was about to throw myself at him he embraced me again, this time tighter than before and placed his lips over mine. My breasts pressed against his abdomen and he trailed his hand from the small of my back to my butt.  
He squeezed, at the same time thrusting his tongue in my mouth and I whimpered. Cas was inexperienced at this, so why was he so damn good at it?! I couldn't wait to find out what else he was naturally gifted with. 

Suddenly burning up after feeling so cold from the rain, I knew I had to have less clothes between us. I pulled his soaked trenchoat off his shoulders and placed my palms against his chest. We both pulled reluctantly from the kiss.  
I was surprised to notice that he was breathing heavily as well as I was now, and he looked as hungry for me as I felt for him. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to, you know." He told me. Silly Cas. If only he knew.  
"Cas," I panted. "I have been waiting a long time for this."  
Eyes widening with surprise, he simply muttered, "I have as well," before greedily sucking at my neck. I sighed with pleasure, but if this was going to go anywhere, I needed my clothes off NOW. 

Seeming to know just what I needed, Cas slowly unzipped my jacket and tossed it aside. He then slowly pushed his rough, warm hands up under my shirt to caress my breasts. This was agonizing. Needing to let him know that he needed to hurry up, I took initiative and ripped open his shirt, a few buttons flying off in the process. I took a moment to feel his chest muscles beneath my hands before working at his belt. He took the hint and lifted my wet t-shirt off. 

The next moment was a flash of clothing flying everywhere. The next thing I knew, we were standing naked before each other for the first time. Cas was obviously happy at the sight of me, as I was at him. His cock was no laughing matter, a good seven inches and "standing at attention" as he would say. I felt proud that I was the cause of his arousal.  
His body was having a similar affect on me. I was indeed soaking wet between my thighs and my clit was already throbbing with anticipation. Not being able to resist each other a moment longer, we threw ourselves at each other. He continued sucking passionately at my neck and I traced my fingers down his pecs and abdomen to the upward curve of his rock hard cock. 

I swirled my fingers lightly around the tip, working my way down the shaft. He whimpered in a way that was so human, I almost forgot that he was a powerful angel. I had him literally wrapped around my finger, right where I wanted him. I loved taking control in bed, but this time I wanted to be the one to submit. I just hoped the pizza man had taught him about being dominant. My hopes were quickly fulfilled as he pushed me towards the bed. His hands grabbing and squeezing my ass again, he sat me down on the soft comforter and straddled my lap. Our tongues found each other again and he laid me gently down on the queen-size bed. 

It was all too much. I needed some kind of stimulation or I would die. He then looked me in the eyes with those baby blues and said, "The pizza man taught me a little something about what a woman likes." My heart fluttered in my chest. I bit my lip and half-moaned, "Show me."  
Eyes still locked on mine, he moved slowly down my body, placing soft kisses along my breasts, stomach, and thighs. I liked where this was going. He gently pushed open my thighs and I threw my head back in anticipation. I knew what was coming. He continued to place soft kisses on the inside of my thighs, all the while avoiding that tender spot I so ached for him to touch. That pizza man taught him all this?! I would have to write the man a thank you letter. 

Not being able to stand it any longer, I pushed my hips up in encouragement. Cas just locked his eyes on mine again and smiled that devious smile. For an angel, he sure could be wicked. "Please," I begged. This was pathetic. I never begged. But I needed him so badly. "I need you, Cas."  
"I know," he said simply, before finally flicking his skillful tongue against my aching clit. I whimpered at finally being touched. I bucked my hips again with need and he licked up and down my slit.  
"Oh fuck!" I cried. He was so good at this. Knowing I needed more, he tested the waters and gently pushed his tongue inside. My entire body spasmed at the sensation. I had been fucked before, but not like this. This was different. I wondered if it was this good with all angels. 

"Just like that, Cas," I encouraged. He moaned an affirmation against my pussy and continued thrusting his tongue. With his fingers he massaged my clit. After a few moments of this, he switched, putting one, then two fingers easily inside of me and lapping at my swollen clit. I pushed my hands through his dark hair, still wet from rain. He sighed contentedly and kept licking and fingering me. His thrusts and licks came faster and harder until I was worked up into a frenzy. I bucked my hips against his face and my breath was coming in fast, short bursts. Suddenly my entire body crested over a fiery hot wave and my pleased pussy throbbed. "Oh god, Castiel!" I shouted as I came. I watched him lick my juices off his fingers and sighed happily. 

"I hope I pleased you," he said coyly as he pushed himself up on top of me so that his face was just above mine.  
"Oh, that pizza man taught you well," I chuckled happily. He smiled, pleased at doing a good job.  
But we weren't nearly done yet. His cock throbbed against my pussy and I knew just what he needed. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft again and started stroking.  
"Oh god," he exclaimed. I continued stroking and he closed his eyes, lost in his pleasure. I wrapped my legs around him and pushed my hips against his. 

He looked at me with concern. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. "It's just, I've heard...it can hurt...for a woman I mean. When a man-"  
"Cas, don't worry. This isn't my first time, trust me."  
He looked a bit disappointed. "But that doesn't mean this isn't special. Cas, I've never felt this way about anyone. You're different."  
He looked into my eyes with wonder. "I feel...the same way. It's as if...I was missing something before I met you. I don't feel this way about anyone else...I don't know what to call it really-"  
"I think you mean love, Cas." I said with a smile and hope in my heart. "I love you, Cas. I think you love me, too."  
He hesitated before exclaiming, "I think I do...love you. I love you." He seemed shocked but happy at this realization but I had to bring him back to the present moment so I once again pushed my hips against his. 

Taking the hint, he gently guided himself to my entrance and pushed in just slightly. I gasped in slight shock as I felt a bit of pain at his girth. Yes, it was always a bit painful. But pleasurable too. And I liked a bit of pain with my pleasure.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded to assure him, and he hesitantly pushed in deeper. I gasped as he filled me up, finally feeling him push in all the way. I couldn't stand it. I needed movement.  
"Fuck me," I begged of him. "Please, Cas. I need you to fuck me."  
He thrust in answer and we both exclaimed in pleasure at the feeling of being this close. His thrusts continued steadily and became faster and harder. He licked his fingers and started massaging my clit again as he thrust. So attentive to a woman's needs. Thanks again, pizza man. 

We continued like this for what seemed like forever. I knew I was going to come soon and he looked like he was close to it as well. My legs spasmed around him and he moaned in pleasure. Just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I crested over that fiery, beautiful wave again and called out his name. "Castiel! Oh god, yes!"  
He stopped massaging and continued thrusting. "Come on, baby," I encouraged, lovingly placing a palm against his cheek. "Come for me." He grunted and exclaimed, "Oh god," and I felt the hot cum release inside me and it's warmth coursed through my body. 

Finally satisfied, both of drenched in rain and each other's sweat and cum, we pulled away from each other. We just lay there in shock for a few moments, recovering and panting from the workout. Needing to feel his warmth again, I curled up against him, hoping he would understand this other human need. Luckily he understood. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead. He couldn't sleep, but I knew he would watch over me. I barely noticed the lights turn off, I was so exhausted and content. Just before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, I swear I could hear a flutter of wings and feel something feathery wrap protectively around me.


End file.
